The My Lovely Angel Chapter 2
by raufardhi
Summary: Minato salah satu Lord High Angel meminta pada sang anak untuk memulai pencarian. dapatkah Naruto yang menyandang gelar Guardian High Angel Menemukannya?/Sakura bertemu dengan makhluk keterunan Nephilim dan menceritakannya pada Sasuke./ "lama tak berjumpa, Nejii?" ucap seseorang di balik bayangan. siapakah dia?


**The My Lovely Angel**  
**Chapter 2**

Ini adalah kejadian yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya, yah memang dia mempunyai tubuh tinggi, badannya lumayan berotot, dan tatapan mata birunya yang tajam. Aku yakin semua orang juga belum pernah melihat kejadian itu. Yang kupikirkan adalah kekuatannya yang begitu besar sampai ia bisa melempar bola lonjong itu begitu kuat hingga Deidara terpental lima meter kebelakang karena menangkap bola itu. Shikamaru yang disamping Naruto saja sampai terkejut melihat betapa kuatnya lemparan naruto. "Wow, kaut sekali lemparanmu."

**Tittle: The My Lovely Angel**  
**Genre: fiksi, remaja, petualang, pertemanan, drama, fantasi, love.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Semua nama tokoh tercantum tapi tidak terhubung dengan cerita Naruto yang sebenarnya, ini adalah fiktif hasil dari pemikiran penulis. Inspirasi dari sebuah novel.**  
**Inspired The Mortal instrument. Lord Of The Ring. Percy Jackson. Twilight saga. Harry Potter.**  
**Warning. Mungkin ada unsur per-OOC-an, POV random, genre campur (adventure-fantasy-friendship-humor-lainnya), naruto's name inside and character OC, ada beberapa unsur yang mirip dengan anime/games/Perpaduan beberapa novel., penuh dengan fantasi, bahasa kadang ga bisa dimengerti, typo, dll.**  
**Tanda [ ] bahasa spain, sindiran(elf), elvis, enochiann/bahasa iblis.**

**Chapter 2**

Obito yang didekat Deidara menatap tak percaya pada Naruto. Tatapan mata hitam pekatnya seperti tersayat oleh itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa Deidara?" Tanpa melihat Deidara, mata hitamnya terus melihat Naruto.

Naruto pun menatap tajam lalu datar pada Obito. Memiringkan wajahnya dan berbicara pada Shikamaru. "Aku sering berlatih melempar, angkat beban dan yang lainnya." Mata birunya melewatiku begitu saja, seperti aku patung baginya.

Orang-orang sekitar melihat Naruto dan mendekatinya, mengajaknya bicara. Aku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa kekuatan itu mungkin berasal dari tenaga dalamnya. Mungkin ia juga berlatih seperti aku berlatih beladiri dengan ayah. Akhirnya aku meninggalkan tempat itu membereskan peralatan melukisku dan mencari Kiba dan Shino di cafe sekolah. Aku sedikit berlari di lorong sekolah menuju cafe dan harus melewati lautan manusia yang berada di lorong-lorong sekolah.

Sekarang aku berada di cafe, dengan napas yang naik turun. Dan yang membuatku malas adalah banyak sekali siswa-siswi yang berada di cafe. Aku berjalan santai melihat sekeliling. Di samping kananku, banyak yang mengantri untuk mengambil makanan mereka. Selebihnya mereka duduk di tempat yang tidak menentu letak meja dan kursinya. Kanan, kiri, tengah, pojok, di semua penjuru. Dan aku harus menemukan kedua temanku ini diantara banyak siswa disini.

Mata putih selembut awan ku ini terus mencari mereka berdua. Tak lama kemudian, aku melihat sosok yang selalu menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung jaketnya. Dan kiba dengan mata pupil coklat seperti pupil bola mata anjing miliknya, aku menghampiri mereka. Mata cokelat itu melihatku. "Hinata kemana aja sih kau. Aku menunggumu."

Aku melempar alat melukisku ke atas meja, dan menaruk tasku dekat kaki kursi yang kududuki. Aku di tengah diantara kiba dan shino. "Kau habis maraton?" Shino melihat ku dengan napas yang naik turun.

"Diam kau, aku lelah sekali berlari untuk mencari kalian, dan sesak sekali disini." Aku melihat sekililing dengan mata putihku.

"Ada apa memangnya?" Kiba memberikan ku minuman botol air mineral yang belum di minumnya. Aku membuka buku gambar yang tadi kubawa. Dan memperlihatkan lukisanku.

"Bagus banget gambarmu jika melukis benda hidup!" Shino melihat lukisanku.

"Ehh shino, itu manusia." Kiba melempar tisu kertas pada shino.

Aku menghela napas." Diam kalian berdua. Orang ini bernama naruto, dia baru disini dan kalian tahu, tadi ada kejadian aneh terhadapnya." Aku membuka tutup botol dan meminumnya. "Ia melempar bola football kearah Deidara. Tapi lemparannya begitu kuat membuat Deidara terpental kira-kira lima meter kebelakang."

Tangan kanan Shino menyentuh keningnya. "Astaga kukira ada apa?"

Kiba tertawa pelan. "Itu wajar aja kalau anak itu sering berlatih melempar bola." Aku mengerut alis melihat reaksi mereka berdua. Yang benar saja pikirku.

"Lagi pula, sejak sih kapan kau memperhatikan seorang cowok dan menceritakannya pada kami?" Shino melihat dengan tatapan aneh. Begitupun aku melihat Shino. Pikiranku terhenti sejenak, dan membuang tatapan mataku ke arah lain.

"Iya benar, sejak kapan yah?" Nada suara Kiba terdengar mengejekku. Lama kelamaan mukaku memerah. Dan aku tertawa kecil, Kiba dan Shino pun tertawa kecil.

**Chapter 2**

_Aku tahu jalan-jalanmu, kota yang manis.__  
__Aku tahu siapa dirimu. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa -simbol yang dibuat di tubuhmu.__  
__Seperti air tercipta dari air itu sendiri. __Simbol yang membuatmu merasa sakit__  
__Merasa kuat. Tapi rapuh didalamnya. __Saat aku menatap mata biru indah dan memesona._

"Sakura, apa sudah selesai berkasnya?" Tanya Sasuke lembut.

Sakura memberikan berkas beberapa lembar. "Aku meminta dibuatkan ini kepada keturunan Nephilim, mereka yang mengaku mempunyai keturunan darah angel yang di turunkan ke bumi." Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan beberapa berkas. "Kau tahu Sasuke, aku begitu terkejut bahwa mereka membentuk sebuah _Konstitusi_ atas nama angel. " Sakura duduk di pinggiran meja dimana Sasuke menaruh berkas sambil membacanya.

"Itu tidak mengejutkan sakura." Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihatku. "_Konstitusi_ itu bernama _**The Circle of World**_, dan sudah terbentuk ribuan tahun yang lalu. Saat tugas pertamaku turun ke Dunia Fana aku memasuki institut yang kasat mata seperti ilusi bagi makhluk fana seperti manusia. Berada di tenggah kota besar. Aku membaca buku-buku kuno yang mereka buat, perjanjian semua makhluk tertulis di buku itu."

Suara sepatu bots terdengar menaiki tangga dan berhenti di depan pintu. Sakura dan Sasuke melihat pintu itu. Cukup lama mereka menatap pintu itu tidak terbuka.

"Naruto?!" Suara sakura datar. Sasuke mengambil pedang yang berada di punggungnya secara perlahan agar bunyi gesekan pedang dan sarung tak terdengar nyaring. Gagang pedang tersebut seperti kistal bening dan bercahaya biru. Mata merah Sasuke menyala terang melihat pintu yang dihadapannya. Di depan kanan Sasuke dan Sakura terdapat dapur. Mata merah itu mampu melihat tembus pandang. "Aku tidak yakin bentuk Naruto seperti itu." Sasuke berbicaran pelan.

Dengan sigap sakura dengan cambuk emas yang melingkar di tangan kanannya berbentuk seperti ular. Dan cambuk itu bergerak dengan cara menjulur ketelapak tangan sakura yang mulus dan bergelantung, panjannya satu meter sedangkan jarak kepintu saja dua meter lebih. Gagang pintu itu berputar ke bawah dan pintu itu terbuka perlahan. Secara bersamaan Sakura mengayunkan cambuk emas berbentuk ular dan anehnya cambuk itu memanjang dengan sendirinya dan dengan cepat sasuke bergerak maju.

Pintu itu terbuka lebar. Mereka berdua terkejut melihat sosok tersebut. Dengan cepat Sakura menarik cambuk emasnya kembali, dan Sasuke berhenti bergerak dengan kedua tangan yang siap menebas sosok itu.

"Ooohhh wow. Apa yang kalian lakuan?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara kagetnya, ia membawa sesuatu di pelukannya, seperti ia menggendong bayi.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" Sasuke terkejut melihat Naruto membawa seekor kucing jalanan. Sakura mengerut alis melihat itu dan menatap Sasuke.

"Tadi kau bilang tidak yakin dengan bentuk Naruto. Apa dia terlihat seperti Iblis Dunia Bawah." Sakura menarik napas. "Angel macam apa kau ini?" Jari telunjuk lentiknya menudingkan ke arah sasuke.

Naruto hanya tertawa melihat Sasuke. Sambil mengelus-elus kucing yang dalam pelukannya. "Diam kau naruto. Tadi wajahmu tidak berbentuk, kau ini Angel. Kau tidak pantas tertawa seperti itu." Sasuke berjalan kembali ke meja. Dan Naruto diam.

"Taruh kucing diluar dan tutup pintu itu." Sakura menyuruh Naruto.

"Baiklah, padahal di tempat kita tidak ada binatang seperti ini." Kemudian berjalan keluar dan menaruh kucing itu dengan lembut dan menutup pintu.

"Apakah makhluk yang lain pernah melihat Angel seperti kita." Tanya Sakura.

"Hanya beberapa saja, selebihnya tidak ada." Jawab Sasuke melihat Naruto duduk di meja makan yang berada di dapur. Sasura yang duduk di pinggir meja juga melihatnya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Sakura lembut.

Ia diam. "Aku merasakan sesuatu yang gelap, kelam, dan jahat di sekitar sekolah tadi." Matanya menerawang jauh. "Mata putih itu sangat indah dan hangat."

**.**

**chapter 2**

**.**

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau membicarakan hal itu lagi." Aku membuang tatapannya ke arah yang lain, agar aku tidak menatap ayah. Aku dan ayah berbicara di ruangan tamu yang tidak terlalu besar dan luas. Ayah duduk di kursi yang seperti kursi raja, banyak ukiran-ukiran rumit disetiap sudut kursi itu.

"Tapi aku hanya ingin kau memahami bahwa Nejii keluar rumah bukan karena tambaran aku waktu itu." Ayahku santai saat dia berbicara seperti itu. Isi perutku seperti merosot kebawah saat mendengar itu. Kami berdiam cukup lama.

"Jadi kau tidak mengusirnya?" Tanyaku.

Ayah hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Itu atas kehendaknya sendiri, sayang.- aku menampar nejii karena ia berbuat salah yang tidak bisa kukatakan pada mu." Nadanya sedikit tertekan saat mengucapkannya.

"Apa itu terlalu sulit bagimu memberitahukanku?" Kali ini aku menatap tajam ke ayah.

Ada jeda sebelum menjawab. "Ada sesuatu hal yang perlu kau ketahui dan juga yang tidak perlu kau ketahui, Hinata." Aku mengangkat alis sebelah tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan ayah.

Aku tersenyum miring. "Ada yang perlu kau ketahui dad, kau menorehkan luka dalam keluarga ini, kau menorehkan luka padaku melewati Nejii." Kata-kataku seperti menampar wajahnya, ia tersentak. "Sudahlah dad, jika kau tidak mau mengatakan, biar aku yang mencarinya." Aku berjalan menuju tangga.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu yang sesungguhnya!" Nada suaranya meninggi, membuat pendengaranku seakan tertusuk jarum. Tapi tetap aku menaiki tangga menuju kamarku dan membanting pintunya. Aku membuka kunciran rambutku yang kini tergerai begitu saja panjang hingga pinggul. Aku berjalan ke kanan ke kiri seperti orang bodoh yang kehilangan sandal. Kemudian aku menuju pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka masuk kedalamnya. Nuansa klasik sengaja aku dekorasi sesuai seleraku. Dengan cahaya lampu kuning pudar tidak terlalu terang di letakan di sebuah symbol berbentuk pentagon di tengahnya terdapat lukisan sayap malaikat di langit-langit kamar mandi. Dan aku bersiap untuk mandi.

Sambil mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk, aku mengamati pantulan diriku di cermin dengan kerutan penasaran di kening. Ada sebuah bayangan hitam di bawah mataku. Kepalaku sakit dan aku merasa sedikit hambar. Aku tahu seharusnya aku makan sesuatu sepulang sekolah tadi sore, sebenarnya aku keluyuran dulu bersama Kiba dan Shino. Akhirnya jam 09:15pm aku baru sampai rumah, aku mengatur napas dengan tangan tetap mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk. Memejamkan mata. Mencoba menikmati suasana klasik dan orama terapi lavender. Tubuh terasa nyaman seperti semua lelah rontok begitu saja.

Kemudian aku bungkus rambut dengan handuk yang dipelintir di samping kiri dan berjalan ke kamar dengan sehelai handuk menutupi tubuh atas ku sampai paha. Di pundak sebelah kananku ada sebuah tanda seperti sebuah simbol bersayap, sewaktu aku menanyai tentang simbol ini pada ayah, ia bilang tanda ini sudah ada sejak aku lahir, sekarang tanda ini terlihat seperti _tatoo_.

Aku membayangkan dengan penuh kerinduan teh manis hijau yang biasa diseduh Nejii dari bebungaan yang mekar di malam hari dibelakang rumah. Teh itu akan menghilangkan rasa letih, perih akibat tidak makan malam dan dengan cepat mendatangkan gelombang energi tertentu. Semenjak ia pergi, aku mencoba membuat teh yang sama yang direbus oleh nejii, akan tetapi hasilnya aku mendapatkan cairan pahit seperti aku menelan abu yang membuatku tersedak dan meludah. Aku melangkah ke lemari untuk menyambar baju tidur ku dan mengenakan celana pendek di atas lutut dan kaus bersih. Rambutku tetap terbungkus handuk. Setelah itu aku duduk di depan komputer yang di sebelahnya jendela yang di buka agar semilir angin malam masuk membuat sejuk. Mata putihku menatap kosong memandang komputer yang tidak menyala. "Nejii, dimana kau?" Gumamku.

Naruto, sosok itu datang lagi dalam pikiranku. Aku tekan perasaan ini. Mata putih selembut awanku ini jatuh pada buku gambar melukisku yang berada dalam tas, lalu kuambil dan kuletakan lukisan wajah Naruto di meja komputer. Dan melihatnya lekat-lekat. Belum pernah aku melukis manusia sebagus ini. Dia terlihat tampan, apa lagi tatapan matanya. Tajam, dan cernih, tapi tak bisa kuterka setiap tatapan matanya.

Aku menarik napas panjang. "Siapa kau sebenarnya Naruto?" Aku menyentuh wajah pada lukisan ini dengan lembut. "Seakan kau menarikku ke dalam matamu walaupun aku baru melihatmu." Mataku tak berkedip melihat wajahnya yang kaku dan kikuk, wajahnya seperti wajah malaikat dalam lukisan.

Pada saat ini aku berpikir, apa aku terpesona pada Naruto? Kuputar kursi ke kiri dengan dorongan kaki kemudian berjalan ke tempat tidur single yang tidak terlalu besar, seprai berwarna putih dan biru membentuk corak yang rumit. Aku tidak percaya dengan pikiranku sendiri. Aku duduk di atas kasur dan ke dua tangan ku melepaskan handuk yang membungkus rambut. Sambil melempar handuk ke kursi komputer aku mengambil remote mp3 player yang berada di meja sebelah kanan tempat tidurku.  
Mengalun musik Instrumen yang menenagkan pikiranku.

**.**

**chapter 2**

**.**

Yang Mulia Istana dan Benteng Kerajaan, lebih umum disebut sebagai Menara London adalah kastil bersejarah yang terletak di pusat kota London, Inggris di tepi utara Sungai Thames. Kastil ini terletak di dalam kawasan London Borough of Tower Hamlets dan terpisah dari ujung timur kota London oleh ruang terbuka yang dikenal sebagai Bukit Menara. ada sebuah jembatan yang membentang di atas Sungai Thames di London, Inggris Raya. Letaknya yang berdekatan dengan London Tower membuat jembatan ini diberi nama Tower Bridge. dan merupakan salah satu ikon kota London. Jembatan Menara adalah salah satu jembatan yang dimiliki dan dikelola oleh Bridge House Estates, sebuah lembaga amal dari City of London Corporation.

Jembatan ini terdiri dari dua bangunan menara yang dihubungkan di tingkat atas oleh dua koridor untuk pejalan kaki. Dari koridor untuk pejalan kaki yang berada empat puluh dua meter di atas Sungai Thames, pejalan kaki dapat menikmati keindahan kota London dari atas. Pemandangan yang bisa dilihat termasuk di antaranya Katedral St. Paul, pusat bisnis dan belanja Canary Wharf, dan London Eye. Aku berjogging santai di pinggiran jalan jembatan untuk pejalan kaki menikmati nuansa minggu pagi yang cerah dan sejuk. Memandangi pemandangan indah dan menakjubkan di kota London dimana selama sebelas tahun aku tinggal menetap disini. Kota yang manis dan indah. Memandang sungai thames, langit pagi yang cerah. Sengaja aku berdiam di pinggir jembatan ini, berjoging tanpa memberitahukan ayah sebelumnya membuatku khawatir, pasti dia mencariku untuk mengajakku berlatih beladiri.

Tapi untuk hari ini aku sangat tidak ingin berlatih dengan ayah, perselisihan malam kemarin membuatku jengkel. Biasanya aku jogging bersama Nejii, melewati jembatan ini terlebih dahulu, sebelum ke Menara London. Dan beristirahat di sekitar katedrel , aku melanjutkan jogging pagi ku menuju katedral .

terletak tidak jauh dari Tower Bridge dan Tower of London. Kalau aku berjalan kaki pun masih bisa terasa tidak begitu jauh. Dengan halaman depan dan belakang cukup luas Gereja St Paul'merupakan tempat beristirahat di tangga gereja. Di seputar katedral banyak restoran untuk menikmati keindahan arsitektur klasik berkubah besar ini. Aku berdiri di depan sudah bisa terbaca bahwa gereja kuno ini penuh dengan kisah. Di depannya berdiri patung Ratu Victoria dengan bagian tertentu berlapis emas. katedral ini tidak hanya ikon London tetapi juga simbol harapan, keberanian dan kekuatan kota London.

Interior bagian dalamnya yang antik semakin mengkilat. Ruangan-ruangan di dalamnya tertata rapih sementara ukiran dan lukisan di bagian atap gereja tampak indah. Di bagian belakang gereja juga terdapat halaman yang bisa digunakan untuk duduk menikmati udara segar London. Atau bisa digunakan pula sekedar untuk menikmati keindahan Katedral dari tampak belakang. Katedral Di dalamnya ada sebuah sejarah yang bisa direnungkan, perjalanan panjang sebuah bangsa dengan agama masih menjadi simbol yang digunakan sebagai penjaga moral. Biasanya aku duduk di bagian belakang katedral setelah jogging beberapa menit. Sekarang pun seperti itu duduk di sebuah kursi hanya di temani bayang dan semilir angin sejuk.

Mataku terpejam cukup lama, angin semilir mengayun-ayunkan rambut biru hitamku yang tergerai. Sampai aku tidak menyadari seseorang telah duduk di sebelahku. Ia mengeram batuk membuatku membukakan mata dan melihat ke arah asal suara itu. "Kau, sedang apa disini?" Ku lihat mata hitam pekat itu, rambutnya hitam pendek, mengenakan jaket kulit cowok sportif, celana jins yang tentunya berlubang di lutut kanannya, sepatu bots. Ia tersenyum pada ku.

"Hai, pagi." Suaranya tidak begitu merdu tapi masih bisa kukenal baik suara ini.

"Obito, kau mengejutkanku." Nada suara tak percaya. "dari mana kau?"

"Dari dalam. Seperti biasa di lakukan di minggu pagi yang cerah." Ia menunjuk ke arah katedral dengan mata hitam pekatnya, dan menatapku kembali, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Ohhh, rajin sekali." Aku tersenyum tak menyangkal Obito yang terkenal jahil di sekolah semenjak di Junior High School sangat rajin dan menyempatkan waktu untuk datang ke katedral di minggu pagi.

"Bagaimana kabar Nejii, apa dia sudah kembali?" Obito membuka pembicaraan. Ia tahu Nejii, tetapi tidak begitu mengenalnya. "Biasanya dia selalu menemani mu."

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. "Belum ada kabar darinya, aku ingin sekali mencarinya. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana?" Aku tidak menatap Obito, tatapanku kosong.

"Maafkan aku." Nadanya yang merendah. "Seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan Nejii." Suaranya tetap sama.

"Tak apa." Jawabku singkat.

"Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu pada mu. "Kaki kananya terlihat menyilang dan bertumpu diatas kaki kirinya. Aku hanya meliriknya. "Konon, katedral ini hanya sebuah kepongpong." Aku mengerut kening, ia menatapku dengan wajah khasnya jika ia bercerita. "Iya, memang terdengar gila, katedral ini hanya ilusi, yang sebenarnya ada sebuah bangunan yang kasat mata, dimana ada sebagian makhluk yang tidak pernah kita liihat menghuni bangunan ilusi itu."

Aku yang tidak mengerti itu dengan polosnya. "Hantu."

"Kau percaya itu?"

"Tidak juga, karena aku belum pernah melihatnya." Kataku.

"Ohhh maksud ku bukan hantu-" Ada jeda waktu membuatnya berhenti. "Ehmm, makhluk bersayap, dan sebagainya."

Aku hanya tersenyum manis padanya. Sinar matahari menerpa wajah ku melalui celah dedaunan pohon, hangat dan angin pagi yang sejuk. "Cerita yang cukup bagus, Obito."

"Sungguh! padahal aku mengarangnya." Ia tertawa begitu saja. Tanpa sadar tanganku memukul kecil pada lengan obito.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah obito." Kataku padanya.

"Ada hal yang berubah dan ada hal yang juga tidak berubah." Tatapan matanya sangat manis, aku melihat kerinduan mendalam dalam matanya.

"Seperti?"

"Aku bertambah tinggi, besar, dan yang tidak berubah, perasaan ku padamu." Nada ucapan yang sangat yakin. Aku diam menatap ia. Dan menelan air liur.

"Itu sudah lima tahun yang lalu Obito."

"Tapi itu tidak berubah."

"Aku, aku. Ehm. Permisi." Aku berdiri meninggalkan Obito.

Ia mengejarku setangah berlari. "Hinata, tunggu." Ia menahan lengan kiriku dengan lembut. "Kenapa kau berlari?"

"Aku, aku harus pulang." Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Kalau begitu biar aku mengantarmu."

"Aku lebih suka berjalan kaki." Aku mencari alasan.

"Baiklah, kita jalan kaki." Aku mengerut kening binggung. "Aku tidak membawa motorku." Lima detik kemudian kami berjalan keluar.

.

_**Se que es el infierno. Porque yo estaba en ella. Condenados**_.[1]

.

Dia berdiri menghadap ke arah angka jam dua belas. Bukan ditengah-tengah pilar neraka atau gerbang surga, melainkan ditengah hiruk-pikuk, mereka yang tidak menyadarinya, ia terlihat seakan tidak nyata, jiwanya pergi, hanya tinggal darah dan daging - sendirian di tengah keramaian. Pandangan kedua matanya selembut awan putih kosong menerawang jauh tentang kehidupan keduanya. Hidungnya tidak menghirup udara bebas layaknya makhluk fana, melainkan menghirup dosa dan aroma kematian. Gigi taringnya yang putih ia rapatkan. Rambutnya yang panjang hitam tergerai begitu saja, mengenakan jaket, celana panjang dan sepatu sport. Ia mati tapi merindukan seseorang, hinata dalam benaknya. Raga kehampaan tanpa jiwa. Raga yang terkutuk.

Club disini sangat ramai, dengan alunan musik remix dari sang DJ. Ia berdiri sangat kaku, seperti patung yang di pahat. Yah, itu ciri khas _Anak-anak Malam_, ia sanggup berdiri selama berjam-jam, bahkan seharian penuh. Kini mata putih yang lembut menatap penuh ke seantero ruangan.

Dentaman musik membuat orang-orang mulai menggerakan tubuh mereka. Nejii bisa melihat dan membedakan makhluk malam dengan makhluk fana. Ia memilih makhluk fana untuk di jadikan santapan malam ini. Tapi racun _Vampire_ akan mengakibatkan efek pada korbannya. Korbanya akan mengalami kematian yang cepat, racunnya akan membakar seluruh tubuhnya. Dan akan menjadi _Vampire_ seperti dirinya. "Nejii." Suara wanita yang lembut membisik di telinga kanan Nejii. "Cepat selesaikan, ada yang harus kita kerjakan."

"Aku sudah memilihnya. Lima menit tunggu di atap gedung." Suara Nejii lirih tapi bisa di dengar olehnya. Dengan anggukan kecil ia pergi menghilang di tempat yang berkelap-kelip.

Mata putih awan itu sekarang berisi penuh, ada semangat di dalamnya. Napasnya sangat teratur padahal ia sudah berlari cepat, bahkan takkan terlihat di mata makhluk fana. ia berjalan kaku seakan melayang, ia seperti male super model yang berjalan di catwalk. "Ada apa, Tenten?" Suara nejii santai.

"Seseorang mengajak kita kerja, imbalannya cukup besar." Kata Tenten dengan Rambutnya yang panjang di kuncir kebelakang dengan sangat rapi. Mengenakan jaket tiga perempat berwarna merah, celana pres yang tidak sampai mata kaki. Sepatu cats.

"Siapa yang mengajak kita berkerja?" Tanya Nejii.

"Aku." Suara yang tak begitu asing di telinga Nejii, sosoknya keluar dari kegelapan, nejii menatap ke arah kirinya.

"Kau." Mata dan air muka Nejii terkeju melihat sosoknya. "Tenten dia Pemburu Bayangan keturunan _Nephilim_, kan?" Kata Nejii.

Tenten hanya diam menatap sosok tersebut. "Bagaimana kabar mu nejii?" Tanyanya pada Nejii datar.

"Kau bisa melihat bagaimana aku sekarang, Obito?" Nejii menerka-nerka tatapan Obito. Mereka saling bertatapan cukup lama.

"Well, aku mempunyai sesuatu yang perlu kalian kerjakan, karena kalian _Vampire Nomaden_ yang tidak mempunyai pemimpin. Aku ingin kalian mencari sebuah simbol bersayap malaikat pada seseorang." Ia menjelaskan dengan berjalan ketepian gedung yang tingginya sepuluh meter, nejii dan tenten tetap tidak bergerak.

"Kuharap imbalannya setimpal!?" Pinta Tenten.

"Tunggu Tenten. Setahun ini kita tidak berkerja untuk Pemburu Bayangan yang tinggi hati, pembunuh berdarah dingin, sombong." Nejii berbalik pada Obito.

Tangan kanannya menjulur dengan jari telunjuk yang di gerakan. "Pembunuh, memangnya kau tidak Nejii?" Wajah nejii seperti di tampar olehnya. "Lagi pula _Vampire Nomaden_ seperti kalian tidak di lindungi oleh Lingkaran Dunia, ingatlah itu." Ia berjalan di tepian. "Jika kalian ingin berkerja untukku, akan kupastikan kalian di lindungi oleh Lingkaran Dunia."

Tangan Nejii mengepal keras. Tangan nan lembut menyentuh pundak Nejii. "Sudahlah."

"Baiklah."

Ia tersenyum puas atas jawaban Nejii. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Nanti aku hubungi kalian kembali." Obito merentangkan ke dua tangan ke samping. Memandang mereka, hanya beberapa detik saja ia menghempaskan dirinya jatuh ke bawah gedung yang tinggi. Dan mendarat begitu saja seakan dia sudah terlatih melakukannya.

Kemudian obito menghilang.

**-**  
**To be continued Chapter 3**  
**-**

Index

[1] Ini adalah neraka. Karena aku berada di dalamnya. Damned.

Well ini chapter 2. Jika kalian masih binggung dengan jalan ceritanya, kalian bisa Tanya. Jangan lupa kasih saran dan kritiknya bro and sist. I'll be waiting.

Thx to mbak Wikipedia yang memberikan gambaran kota yang indah.

Gray Areader yoo. Silken, iya thx. Maybe NaruHina. Ane belum bisa memutuskan.

june25 dan trims mau reviews. Iya mudah-mudahan bisa terus.


End file.
